A Haunted Holiday
by Mynerva Quinn
Summary: two teenagers go through The Haunted Mansion at christmas.. based on the ride at Disneyland.


A Haunted Holiday

By Carley R.

much credit to exitland and for the rides dialouge and the rides contents , all the rest is my idea , the characters..I do not own any of the characters except for Vince and Cyndi , Haunted Mansion Holiday is a ride at Disneyland from halloween untill after new years , I wrote it because im a huge fan..with that being said , enjoy.

It was a cold Christmas eve. The moon was full and all was quiet as Vince and Cyndi made their way home from a Christmas party.They were cuddled close and talking happily when they both stopped dead in their tracks.  
it was the old gracey mansion. the stories and legend came back to them. oh , it was haunted , everyone knew , people heard voices and strange noises and some swear they hear music coming from the graveyard. But that wasn't just the reason they stopped. The mansion was changed! Candles were everywhere , Christmas garlands and Autumn harvest strung , lights , pumpkins adorned with Santa hats. a giant countdown clock with the months instead of numbers, and bat wings for the hands and a sign saying 000 days till' Christmas.

Cyndi being the little goth-ling that she was grinned. Vince still in a state of shock started to walk in the other direction , she grabbed him by his collar.  
"Where do you think your going"  
"not in there."  
"Vince"  
"It's haunted"  
"So"  
"So! look at it! it was creepy before now look at! somebody couldn't decide weather to decorate for Halloween or Christmas"  
"I like it..."  
"you would.." he looked at her , then she looked at herself.  
and it was true , even though it was Christmas , she was wearing a black skirt with black and white stripped stockings and high toped sneakers , not to mention her black sweater , white undershirt and black tie , along with pigtails with one black and one white ribbon.  
"what? so im goth..big deal.."  
"still..im not going in there , you can go..im going home"  
"ugh! so your gonna make me go in a haunted house all by myself? some boyfriend you are"  
she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her lips.  
"ugh..babe.." he sighed. "OK OK! i'll go"  
she grinned.

Vince looked up at the mansion and his jaw dropped as he saw a coffin pulled by 8 skeleton reindeer and carting a big trash can full of toys.  
"I don't think that's Santa Claus..."  
They walked up the front door and Cyndi turned the nob and not surprisingly it wasn't locked and they went in , down a short hallway and into a short circular parlor. Music suiting the mood seemed to come from nowhere , the room was dimly lit and there were beautiful stain glass pictures of Christmas scenes around but atop where skull and crossbones and black ribbon.

suddenly a voice came out of nowhere , the rumored..'Ghost Host'...

'Twas a long time ago,  
Even longer now than it seems,  
In a place that perhaps  
You've seen in your dreams  
For the story that you are about to be told  
Began with the holiday worlds of old  
I know you're curious to see what's inside  
It's what happens when two holidays collide!

Vince and Cyndi looked around , saw no one..the ghost host continued...

Welcome, my friends, to our Christmas delight  
Come witness a ghoulishly glorious sight  
It's time for our holiday tale to begin  
There's no turning back now, please come all the way in...  
The door slammed behind them as they were now trapped. Cyndi held tight to Vince as she was now a little frightened.  
Our holiday tale is a tale that's quite charming  
But during this season, it's sometimes alarming  
So relax and reflect, feel free to take pause  
While we tell you a tale about dear Sandy Claws

"Relax,..Sandy Claws" Vince said aloud confused. Suddenly the room went dark and sleigh bells were heard a little voices chanting la la la's...Sounds of breaking glass all around them jump.

'Twas the nightmare before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Not a creature was peaceful  
Not even a mouse  
The stockings, all hung by the chimney with care  
When opened that morning would cause such a scare  
The children nestled all snug in their beds  
Would have nightmares of monsters and skeleton heads

The portraits started to stretch and glow a neon blue , and the once cheerful Christmas scenes were now morbid and very macabre... Cyndi smiled despite herself.  
The ghost host laughed an evil laugh and the sound of thunder and lightning was heard and the lightning revealed a giant skeleton head with a Christmas hat was seen gloving overhead.and the skeleton screamed..and giggled with glee...

Happy Holidays, everyone!

Vince and Cyndi screamed and then the lights went out , all was silent for a few moments. Two doors opened in front of them and they looked at each other , and realized their was no other place to go but forward.

hurry along, as they say, look alive  
This is one holiday you want to survive!

the portraits in the hallway changed oddly..from a charming snowman to a pumpkin man , from jack skellington in his pumpkin splendor holding a pumpkin in his hand to him dressed as 'Sandy Claws'.. walking further they saw a portrait of the same mansion then transformed to the Christmas 'delight' it is now.  
The ghost host's voice continued...

Jack Skellington came here from Halloween Town  
You'll notice his handiwork scattered around  
This year he's decided to play Sandy Claws  
But when Halloween creates Christmas, you might see a few flaws

At the end of the hall , two creepy looking busts seemed to follow Vince and Cyndi with their eyes. "oh my god , they're watching us." Vince whispered. Then he noticed the spiderwebs on them spelling out 'Noel' and 'Ho Ho Ho' a sign between them reading 'Free Sleigh Rides'. and coming around the corner were many what the legend calls 'Doombuggies' , Mr. Gracey built them , as to make it easier for tourists to tour the house.

as one came up for Vince and Cyndi , the ghost host informed them..

And now a dark carriage will take you away  
Sit back, rest in peace in your black Christmas sleigh  
They reluctantly climbed into it and it started to drift upstairs as the ghost host told more of the tale..  
Yes, down through the chimney, Jack flew like a bat  
Clutching his magical Sandy Claws sack  
He ripped open the sack and, in moments it seems,  
Created a Christmas you have in bad dreams

"That's for sure.." Vince muttered. Cyndi hit him in the arm and gave him a shut up look.As the carriage floated through the house they looked down an endless hallway and saw a little dog..a ghost dog with a glowing red nose. and floating with him was a dog bone with a bow and a tag reading 'Zero'. he barked cheerfully. " I don't believe it.." Vince said. "a ghost dog" "He's kinda cute.." Cyndi smiled. Vince smirked. "..OK he is kinda." they both smiled. maybe this wasn't so bad...

More rapid than vultures, the Mansion was changed  
All was soon covered, adorned and deranged  
And what to your wondering eyes disappears?  
It's Jack's little friend, Zero, the ghost dog reindeer

Going into the conservatory they saw a coffin and hands trying to pry the lid off and it made Cyndi and Vince gulp and turn white.not to mention the little man eating plants singing their fa la la's..

Nothing here was forgotten, it all looks so pleasant  
A coffin, Jack says, makes a fine Christmas present!

Going further down the hallway of the spooky rattling doors and moaning spirits , the two come very close to a giant Christmas wreath with bulging eyes and huge sharp teeth. to which the ghost host noted..

A man-eating plant makes a wonderful wreath  
As long as you don't get caught in its teeth!

They were now floating in to the seance room where a disembodied Madame Leota was reciting a rather unusual spell , the carriage stopped right in front of her crystal ball. The odd tarot cards floated all around them.. and she began her spell..

On the Thirteenth day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me  
Thirteen rings of power, embracing strength that never ends  
Twelve signs of the zodiac, that rule the future and transcend  
Eleven candles floating, their scent of mystery in the air  
Ten telling tea leaves, that swirl with secrets yet to share.  
On the Ninth day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me  
Nine magic crystals, that sparkle with a force that is pure  
Eight balls of knowledge, that answer with a truth that is sure  
Seven pearls of wisdom, to keep my love bewitched to me  
Six mystic mirrors, reflecting futures yet to be.  
On the fifth day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me  
Five lucky charms, to understand the right from wrong  
Four queens of fortune, to spin their rich and golden song  
Three lifelines extending help to those in need  
Two passion potions that love and romance may succeed.  
And on the First day of Christmas, my ghoul love gave to me  
A star, a brilliant star for my fortune card tree.

"Wow..that was weird.."Cyndi said. Their next destination was the grand ballroom all dressed up for Christmas, and the ghost host returned...

With some treats and some games, you could make a scene merry  
Why, even a gingerbread house could seem scary  
All at once, happy haunts did materialize  
Like a nightmarish painting by Currier and Ives

The table was adorned with Christmas treats and ghosts of the dancers started to appear , the doombuggy quickly steered away on its way up to the attic. The attic was filled with Halloween wrapped presents and a giant orange a black snake who was eating the naughty and nice list.

The bagful of toys Jack had slung on his back  
They were strange and bizarre… and on the attack

some of the presents had creatures pop out jack in the box style , a cat , a skull and others. The la la la's a bit more cheerful this time.  
Vince and Cyndi pulled closer together as the doombuggy headed outside and towards the snow covered graveyard where music could already be heard. The ghost host chimed in..

Sandy Claws worked his magic both outside and in  
But one final touch made his bony face grin  
Now what better gift on my friends to bestow  
Than a graveyard that's covered in ghostly white snow

The ghosts were singing and playing everywhere and they turned the corner and their jaws dropped as they came face to face with the Pumpkin king and his little ghost dog.  
"Merry Christmas" he said grinning. "What's your name" Vince or Cyndi didn't speak. The pumpkin king laughed with glee and he held in his out stretched hand a gift wrapped in black spiderweb paper and a pinstripe bow. Cyndi took it , her hands shaking.. "Th..Thank you.." she stammered and held the gift close to her. The skeleton laughed with glee as the buggy wound its way around the graveyard.

Lit jack o lanterns sung haunted Christmas carols while the ghosts danced and joined in. through the mausoleum and back through the house , through a hall of mirrors the ghost host informed

May Jack's ghostly presents now follow you home  
And stay in your heart, where 'ere you may roam  
For now you know what happens when holidays meet  
You might get a trick, or a holiday treat!

Vince and Cyndi screamed a ducked down as they saw spooky halloweenish Christmas toys in the mirror. The buggy continued along. but with a thump it stopped , in the crypt , Vince and Cyndi grabbed hands and rushed out of the crypt and outside onto the sidewalk. Panting , their hearts racing from fear , Cyndi realized she was still holding the gift the skeleton man gave her.

"What is it" Vince asked.  
"I dunno , im not sure i wanna know..." Cyndi answered. She took a deep breath and slowly pulled the ribbon off and opened the box , a little creature flew out of it. Vince screamed. "Wait" Cyndi yelled. The little creature was brown with a white face a big smile and a little cape. It floated in the air looking at Cyndi. "Aww , hey little guy..whats your name" It made a whimpering noise. "Aww , don't have one? ok.i think i'll call you spookie.." the little creature looped in the air and hugged her with his little arms , and sat on her shoulder. "What" Vince said. "your not gonna keep that thing are you" "he's nice" she tickled the creatures tummy and it giggled. it flew up to Vince and searched him , Vince stood still , sweating , the little creature sniffed in his shirt pocket and found a Christmas cookie, flying back over to Cyndi's shoulder , holding the cookie with his little hands and eating it.

It started to snow and Cyndi wrapped spookie in her scarf when all of a sudden they saw the coffin sleigh with 8 skeleton reindeer race across the moon and heard the skeleton man cry out  
Merry Christmas, one and all!

Vince couldn't help but smile.."and I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight.."

This world will not forget MY Christmas night...  
heeheeheeheehee...

and he raced off into the full moon untill he faded to nothingness.


End file.
